Death Hurts Everyone
by PureIrish1916
Summary: Ruby has died and the rest of her team has to deal with it.


**A/N: This is a continuation of Sickness Affects All. With this story I got inspiration from the fanfic Those Left Behind where team RWBY had to deal with the loss of a teammate. But this is my own version.**

 _Team RWBY's dorm two days after_ _ **her**_ _death._

Team RWBY sat in their dorms in silence. They were still mourning the death of their leader, they still couldn't believe that she was gone, Ruby their leader the strongest of them all was the first to die. But the brightest lights always do burn out the fastest. Weiss spoke first, "So should we start preparing for the funeral tomorrow?" Weiss asked her voice quiet and full of sorrow. "Yeah I think we should." Blake quietly replied, "Yang?" Blake asked as she turned to face her partner who was just blankly staring at the floor. "Yang?" Blake said again her voice sounding more worried. "Yeah, yeah I think we should I need to have my speech ready." Yang answered sadly. "Maybe we should get some food in the canteen." Weiss suggested. "Yeah I think that's a good idea." Blake replied with Yang just nodding next to her.

The remainder of team RWBY entered the corridor to go to the canteen when they ran into team JNPR. They had been smiling until they saw team RWBY which then they looked concerned. Except for Nora who just resorted to having a sadder smile. "Hey guys" Jaune said as cheerily as he could, "how are you holding up, since you know?" Jaune asked nervously because he knew none of them were anywhere near getting over Ruby's death, hell none of his team had. "We're fine, we were about to head to the canteen care to join us?" Weiss said still sounding sad. "Sorry but we can't, we have to meet with Professor Port he wants us to go clear out some Grimm from the forest, but thanks for the offer." Jaune replied hoping the girls would understand, luckily they did. "It's okay we'll see you soon, bye." Blake said. "Bye." Jaune replied.

 _The Funeral._

Many people were at Ruby's funeral most were Beacon students but others were friends and relatives. Professor Ozpin was the first to speak, "I allowed Miss Rose to come into this school two years early knowing that she could withstand the challenges this school would give her, but in the end it wasn't a Grimm, a blade or a bullet that took her life, it was a disease." Ozpin paused for a moment before continuing. "I am truly saddened by the death of suck a talented young woman like Ruby." Ozpin finished before sitting back down. Weiss was up next she was wearing her normal attire except instead of it being white it was completely black for obvious reasons. "Ruby," she began, "Ruby was not only my leader or my partner, but she was my friend. But she wasn't just any friend she was my first true friend, but now she's gone and all I can do for her now is keep her in my mind and never forget her." Weiss ended her speech and sat back down next to Blake who was next to go up.

"The first time I met Ruby" she began, "was in front of Beacon and when I saw her I knew the kind of person she was instantly. I knew that she was an honest, kind and trusting person who could befriend someone instantly, and so I am truly saddened by her passing and will never forget her." Blake finished and sat in between Weiss and Yang. After she did Yang got up and slowly walked to the podium where she was to make her speech. She stood there in silence for a short time before speaking. Eventually she spoke "R-Ruby" she choked back a sob "as you know Ruby was my sister, she may have only been a half-sister but we were close all the same. I will never get over my sisters' death, so instead of getting past it I will remember her and who she was and what she did for others." Yang finished and hung her head for a moment staring at the open casket in which her sister lay.

 _Beacon's Courtyard one day after the funeral:_

Team RWBY walked through the courtyard Yang was still grieving over the death of her as were Weiss and Blake but Yang was still obviously depressed. As they walked through the courtyard Cardin was nudging his friends and was pointing over to team RWBY smiling, "Hey blondie" he shouted "Where's your sister, _oh yeah_ _ **she's dead!**_ **"** he said with an evil smile on his face. Yang just stopped in her tracks, she stayed still for a moment before clenching her fists and sprinting at full speed at Cardin. Yang swung her fists punching Cardin in the face with full power, sending him flying and crashing into a wall behind him sending chunks of concrete flying. The rest of Cardin's team went to attack Yang until Weiss and Blake joined her their weapons drawn, after that they turned picked up Cardin and ran away to Beacon's infirmary. After that Yang just turned and ran towards their dorm, Weiss and Blake followed closely behind.

When Weiss and Blake got there the door was closed but they could hear crying from inside the room, and they knew who was crying. Weiss entered the room before Blake and saw Yang sitting on Ruby's bed, her head in her hands crying. "Yang just ignore Cardin you know he's an idiot yeah." Blake said with obvious worry in her voice. "Y-Yeah I know it's, it's just that you couldn't insult Ruby when I was nearby when she was alive but now that she's," Yang paused for a moment, "now that she's gone insulting her feels like a stab into my heart." Yang said and then continued crying. Weiss and Blake looked at each other unsure of exactly how to console their teammate. So they climbed up onto Ruby's bed with her and hugged her together. "Yang" Weiss began quietly "you know we're feeling the same pain as you and that were here for, together we can make sure Ruby is never forgotten." Weiss said holding back tears. "Thank you guys, I needed this." Yang said knowing that her friends were there to support her.


End file.
